User talk:Feudy McPlagueface
Message Dear Feudalplague, How are you? Enjoying chat moderator status I hope. A long while ago if I remember correctly, you were shocked to know that I called you mature on my will thing. The reason why I had said that was because one time on chat I witnessed you do the most mature thing I've ever seen. It was the NotLAH days, and our nations were at odds. Unfortunately sometimes in-game politics bled to real life drama on the wild west of the live chat. However, on that day you changed everything. Basically you said something about just putting that feuding behind us. I went from fearing your comments to anticipating them that day. Who knew simply being the bigger man and putting random arguing behind us would have such an impact. I always see people saying that I never learn from things, like when I categorize. Each time I do though I do it in the hopes that maybe someone will learn from me. Truly I do learn, and each time I make the conscious decision to do these things. Maybe it's a form of protest, maybe it's a form of counter-protest, I don't know. All I know is I'm done. Obviously no one has caught on to my intentions anyway. Regardless, I am done challenging the wiki hierarchy as it were. I just want to find some way to tell everyone I'm done feuding. I know it isn't working. Today my name has a negative connotation, while Lordganon's has a positive one. As Local once said, to be called LG-like is considered a compliment. I think I'm still working to get there, and it's getting better everyday. Today I am known as the creator of some sort of revolution, but there is no revolution. I just want to end revolution, one that has been going on for a very long time. What ever happened to the true value and character of the wiki? Back before chat became home to pointless arguments and I became so embedded in toppling some unknown foe. The revolution is like a complex stanza of poetry with many interpretations. The problem is that some people use its name in vain to describe some sort of anger toward people like Lordganon. I think the true legacy of the revolution is one simply of change. Change from the status quo. Got people talking, doing, speaking, thinking, and thinking differently perhaps. The true enemy of the revolution isn't some guy with a stache, but this fear to change and be good people to each other. That is why today I want to tell you I hope to make the first step toward this. The least I can do is change here first. I hope to learn even more from Lordganon in the coming months, and hopefully adapt while I still can. I think that's all for now. I'll be sitting around on other wikis mostly for the next two weeks. Send the wiki my regards. Thanks, Mscoree (talk) 03:21, January 21, 2014 (UTC) So I will be away from the wiki for a while. As promised our personal union will end promptly on 10 July. Please don't end it before then, as I want to be there for when it happens. It is also one of the only things keeping me alive, so please do me a favor and just let it stay for now. I will be unable to do the maps during this time, so hopefully you or one of the many mapmakers can do things for now. Here is a map of Austria for the next map. I annexed a lot of vassals, so now I have less than France for example. I can do more in the future but for now I hope that helps. Try not to destroy my nation until then, and in the mean time Cookie will be posting for me. Anyway, thanks again for everything you do to keep the game rolling, and I hope things run smoothly while I am away. Thanks, Mscoree (talk) 20:00, June 24, 2014 (UTC) About that war Hamburg was going to start. Why is the coalition invading again? I thought for once we were going to have a plausible internal German war, but like always half of Europe has to invade. The war was over hegemony in the Holy Roman Empire in regards to the elections. Tell me, what does Spain care about the electorate statuses of these minor states? If this happened in OTL, the emperor would send a small force and take care of the matter. The Reichstag would declare a violation in Imperial law, beginning a legal process called Reichsexekution, a binding order of the Emperor to the Imperial circles to revert Hesse's action, obliging the circles to raise an army especially for this purpose, mobilizing the Reichsarmee. Instead a giant coalition has to invade, because forgive me for trying to act plausibly and make even the smallest of dents within my own empire. I thought you promised me you wouldn't get involved in Germany? In fact I thought you all promised you were done with this kind of bullshit. Must you get involved in every minor war in Germany? What's next, a Spanish coalition to intervene against the House of Solms-Braunfels to remove their <1 pixel worth of land? You all promised me you were done messing around in the empire, and you and some others even promised you would support me in the future, not invade me. It now appears that your word is worthless, as all your promises seem to be lies. Maybe that explains the Pomerania problem (see above), I don't even know anymore. Sorry, I'm just really taken aback by all this, and I don't really understand it (vented a bit there haha). Anyway what's the deal here? I already heard the other day this was pretty much planned (Hesse breaks law, people say they won't intervene, people intervene), with Crim saying something like "We'll perma ban him and remove his nation. Two birds with one stone." Either way both those things will likely come, either here or another day. Hamburg (this war's leader) apparently never declared war, so this war was retracted (for now). If you want, go ahead and invade me independently. Might as well make the border of Italy include modern day Switzerland or Salzburg. Mscoree (talk) 20:23, August 4, 2014 (UTC) You have no comment on anything else I said? Can I get a reply to those questions? Mscoree (talk) 04:13, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Just wondering something here, not trying to badger you or anything, but is there any particular reason why you changed your vote on the moderator page? Was it something I said? Mscoree (talk) 19:16, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Why are you invading me this time? I asked you and you said you weren't going to get involved in random stuff in Germany. You already have Italy, what is the point of this? Also what about Westminster? You're opening breaking it, right? Mscoree (talk) 19:05, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Mscoree page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mscoree (talk) 02:08, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Brandenburg War So I made a treaty taking Brandenburg and Pomerania, and some other random stuff since I technically had 7000 pixels to spend. The thing is now France has joined Scandinavia in violation of Westminster. Do you think you will take up your promise and invade him? Mscoree (talk) 21:36, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Not really sure what to make of this, but apparently France is invading the Netherlands and Austria, to help Scandinavia, and to annex Luxembourg and other lands. I tried to tell him not to but he apparently believes that you wouldn't dare face him like a man, and therefore he believes he is safe. Shouldn't Westminster crackdown on this? He is essentially causing the downfall of Westminster...Tr0llis (talk) 00:36, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Disregard all that, apparently France will drop his invasion of Austria and/or the Netherlands, and at this point I'm only taking about 1/7 of the amount of land I could potentially take. Mscoree (talk) 03:19, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Here's the algorithm I made with your template. If you got any questions, message me. Saturn (Talk/Blog) 17:34, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Seminole War (1630-1632) Rome (Attacker) *Location: +10 far from the location of the war *Nations: Rome, Reme *Geographic Modifiers: 0 *Nation Power: +4 Regional Power *Tactical Advantage: +3 Ambush/Non-conventional warfare *Military Development: 20+10+5-2=7 *Military Bonus: More total troops than enemy: +5 *Economic Development: 20+5+5=2 *Economic Bounus: +5 Larger Economy *Expansion: 0 *Motive: +3 *Motive Modifiers: + 4 non-Democratic government supported by people *Chance: +3 **Edit count: 1625 **UTC: 18:30 **Total: 1625/1830*pi (3.14159265359) = 9342114.5'3'613 *Population: +10 *Participation: +10 *Number of Troops: 7500/2500 = 3 *Recent Wars: -3 *Vassals and Puppets: 0 Total: 61 Seminoles (Defender) *Location: +25 *Location Bonus: 0 *Tactical Advantage: +1 *Military Development: 5/2 = 2.5 *Military Bonus: -10 Nation was not initially mobilized *Economic Development: 5/2 = 2.5 *Economic Bonus: -2 Smaller Economy *Expansion: 0 *Infrastructure: 5/2 = 2.5 *Motive: +10 Defending from attack that will wipe out nation and culture (pre-nuclear era) *Motive: +4 *Population: 0 *Participation: +10 *Number of Troops: 2500/7500 = -3 *Recent Wars: 0 *Vassals and Puppets: 0 Total: 19.5 Result *(61 / (19.5+61) x 2) -1 = 52% *(0.52)*(58-19.5/(2*3)) = 104% Rome wins the war, takes 2 years to topple the Seminoles.